More Than a Candle
by JediMara77
Summary: FotJ-era AU - Jacen, Ben, L/M, Vestara. To cure sick Jedi and Imperial Knights, a strike team sets out to eliminate the dark being known as Abeloth. And two cousins must learn to put aside the past and focus on the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "More Than a Candle"  
><strong>Author:<strong> JediMara77  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jacen Solo, Ben Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Vestara Khai  
><strong>Timeframe:<strong> 43 ABY  
><strong>Genre:<strong>Drama, Character Study, AU

**Summary:** It has been two years since Jacen Solo left the Galactic Alliance to join his sister's newly founded Imperial Knights. Sixteen-year-old Ben Skywalker, feeling scorned and betrayed by his former master's hasty departure, has hardly spoken to his cousin since.  
>When Imperial Knights begin falling prey to a mysterious illness, Jacen contacts his Uncle Luke for assistance. The Skywalker family, along with the reclusive Jacen and his determined apprentice, embark on a treacherous journey into the Maw to face the dark being Jacen encountered on his sojourn across the galaxy many years ago.<br>But deep inside Jacen's heart lies a secret he has never revealed—the true reason for his abandonment of the Jedi. And in facing the darkness that lies within the Maw, he must also confront the darkness inside himself.

**A/N:** This story spawned from the idea of writing a Skywalker family fic. While trying to think of an idea, Jacen Solo kept popping into my mind and telling me he wanted to play, too. This universe is a weird hybrid of canon and alternate, where some events of the Dark Nest Trilogy and Legacy of the Force occurred, the main exceptions being Jacen becoming a father and turning to the Dark Side. And of course, Vestara is not a Sith.  
>Thank you to George Lucas for everything and Matt Stover for the quote: The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins, but at the heart of its strength lies weakness-one lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Part 1<span>

Jacen Solo was not happy.

To be fair, he hadn't been happy very often during the past two years, ever since his arrival on Bastion. Sure, he had his moments of contentment, such as when he spent a rare evening with Jaina and Jag or when one of the students finally caught on to a new Force skill.

But things had never been the same since he left Coruscant, and of course Jacen was much too stubborn to confide in anyone the reason for his perpetual disquiet.

With a sigh, Jacen picked up the comm and sent a message to his sister, asking her to come see him in his office.

He had just finished speaking to his uncle, and it had not been a pleasant conversation. Young Imperial Knights had been falling ill to a mysterious illness in which they believed that everyone around them were impersonators who had killed and taken the places of all the "real" people. It was troubling to say the least. Jacen hadn't wanted to ask for Luke's assistance, but the situation had forced his hand. He knew what was causing the Knights to go crazy, and was humble enough to know that he could not face it on his own.

But he still wasn't happy, especially since Luke had insisted on bringing Mara and Ben along. Jacen understood why, and was more than glad for Mara's competent assistance. Ben, on the other hand, would be a complication—a big complication, and not just because he had once spent so much time at Shelter.

Jacen had no idea what to say to his old apprentice.

The door chime rang and Jaina entered. She took a seat on one of the chairs facing Jacen's desk and stretched, rubbing her swollen belly. "What's the problem, little brother?"

Despite his unease, Jacen smiled. Jaina still insisted on calling him "little brother" even though she was only a few minutes older. Well, he couldn't really blame her.

"I figured out why the Knights have fallen ill."

Jaina leaned forward. "That's good news, Jacen! Why do you look so sullen?"

"Because it's not going to be easy to fix, Jaya. I'm not even sure if we can."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized something—all the Knights affected spent time at Shelter during the Yuuzhan Vong war."

Jaina gasped. "Ben!"

Jacen put out a hand, cutting her off before she could get upset. Jag would kill him if he got Jaina's blood pressure up again. "He's fine. I just got off the comm with Uncle Luke. We suspect that Ben's withdrawal from the Force has somehow protected him from this illness. And the Masters Solusar were too in tune with the Force to be affected."

"So what's causing it?"

Jacen paused for a moment, thinking back to his journey into the Maw many years ago and his encounter with the being called Abeloth. He'd been young and curious then, eager to learn all the secrets of the Force and conceited enough to believe that was possible. Then he'd found Abeloth, a being so powerful it was truly frightening, and she'd offered him everything. But somehow Jacen managed to see the truth and no longer had any desire to learn any more secrets of the Force. Believing that Abeloth was trapped safely in the Maw, he returned home, never to speak of the encounter.

But now he had no choice because if his suspicions were right, Abeloth had finally escaped and was wreaking havoc among the young beings who had once lived in the Maw. Luke confirmed Jacen's theory when he said that some of their Jedi, including the Horn children, had fallen ill as well.

Jacen told Jaina everything, not pausing for a second, fearing that she would say he was stupid, or just imagining things. But once he finished she said nothing of the sort. She merely nodded and said, "So when are we leaving?"

"_We _are not going anywhere," Jacen said, looking pointedly at her stomach. He'd correctly predicted that his twin would insist on going with him, and he had no intentions of letting her.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Jacen, not an invalid."

"Still not letting you."

"Let's see you stop me." Her hand reached for her lightsaber.

Now Jacen was the one to roll his eyes. "Seriously, Jaina, you're staying here. Jag would kill me if you came along. Then Kyp would revive me so he could stab me with his lightsaber."

Jaina laughed. "And then Dad would dig up your body and shoot you."

"Probably. So you'll stay?"

"Fine," Jaina huffed, sounding like a teenager again. "But I would like to remind you that Aunt Mara fought a war while she was pregnant _and_ ill."

"Yes Jaina, you remind me of that every day. But someone needs to stay here and keep watch over the students while I'm gone."

"You mean keep watch over Kyp."

Jacen grinned. "That, too. Besides, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are coming along. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"That's good," Jaina said. She glanced down for a moment. "What about Ben?"

"How'd you figure it out?" Jacen sighed.

Jaina glowered at him. "Seriously, Jace?"

"I guess it is kind of hard to keep things from you," he admitted. If she only realized just how much he actually was able to keep hidden from her… "But yeah, they're bringing him along. Insisted he might have some good insight. Plus he's close to Knighthood. I guess Luke doesn't want to leave him alone right now."

"Interesting concept," Jaina muttered.

Jacen looked up sharply. "Don't go there, Jaina."

"Alright, alright. But you _are_ going to talk to him during this journey, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. You've barely said three words to each other in the past two years."

"I've tried, Jaina. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Oh really? How many times have you actually seen him since you left?"

"I dunno. Whenever we have family stuff."

Jaina shook her head. "You forget—you always manage to get out of those. Say you're busy training or meditating or some other bantha shavit. The few times you couldn't escape, the two of you spent the entire evening on the opposite sides of the room. It's disgraceful, Jacen."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"He's your cousin! He was your apprentice! He practically worshipped you. It's _wrong _that you two have grown so far apart."

"I know, Jaina. I just don't know what I did to make him hate me so much."

"He doesn't hate you, Jacen. And maybe if you asked him, he'd tell you."

"Maybe."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least Uncle Luke will be there to play mediator."

"Yeah, that should be fun," Jacen muttered.

The door chimed again. Jacen reached out with the Force and felt that his apprentice was on the other side. "Come," he called.

A young woman, approximately sixteen years old with brown hair, peeked her head in the door. "You asked to see me, Master Solo?"

"Yes, Vestara. Please, have a seat."

"I'll leave you two alone," Jaina said, pushing herself up from her chair. "Bloah. That's getting more difficult."

"I thought you insisted could do anything while you were pregnant, Jaya?"

"Oh shut up."

"Greetings, Master Solo Fel," Vestara Khai, Jacen's apprentice, said respectfully.

"Hello, Vestara." Jaina threw a last glance over her shoulder. "Talk to you later, little brother."

Jacen suppressed a grimace. Jaina loved to do things like that in front of the students. She said it kept him grounded.

Thankfully, Vestara either didn't notice or decided not to mention Jaina's nickname. Jacen wasn't surprised. Vestara was a very respectful apprentice, hardly ever stepping out of line. Then again, she never seemed to have much fun around her fellow students, either. She was supremely dedicated and would do anything to become a respected Imperial Knight. It was that dedication that had drawn Jacen to her and urged him to take her on as an apprentice.

Still, he sometimes worried that Vestara had nothing of a normal adolescence.

"Is there a problem, Master Solo? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Vestara, not at all. You really shouldn't jump to that conclusion whenever I ask to see you."

She bowed her head. "I apologize."

Jacen nearly groaned. "Vestara, I asked to speak with you because I need to go away for awhile, and I'm not sure when I will return. In the meantime, I would like you to continue your exercises with my sister."

"Of course, Master Solo. May I ask where you are going?"

"Nowhere you would have heard of, Vestara."

"I see."

Jacen turned around to gather up some datapads from the shelf behind him. "I'd like for you to study these while I'm gone—"

He stopped short when he turned around. Vestara was out of her chair, staring at him intently. "Let me go with you, Master."

"Absolutely not, Vestara."

"I sense that you are embarking on an important mission. You are my master. I should accompany you."

"It will be very dangerous."

"Am I not able to take care of myself?" Vestara demanded. She glowered at him, looking so much like his mother and aunt and sister and every other woman he'd known in his life.

"You are, Vestara. I've never doubted your abilities. But this is a very unusual situation. I'm not sure it's the right place for someone so young."

"If it's so dangerous, you shouldn't go alone, Master."

"I won't be alone. My aunt and uncle will be accompanying me."

"I see. And their son?"

…Dammit. She had caught him. Jacen wondered why he had thought to take on such an intelligent apprentice.

Of course, she jumped on his hesitation immediately. "He is accompanying his parents, isn't he?"

"Unfortunately, he is, and I'll have you know that I don't think it's a good idea at all. He's too young." Jacen paused. "Just like you."

"But Grand Master Skywalker insisted he go, because his son is his apprentice, correct?"

Jacen sighed. "That is correct, Vestara."

She sat down, a victorious look on her face. "Well then, your apprentice should accompany you as well."

"Vestara, this will be extremely dangerous. This being we're facing isn't like the typical opponents you've fought before. I'm not even sure if we can win."

"All the more reason for another Knight to come along with you."

"Apprentice, you mean."

Vestara looked down, crestfallen. "Yes. Apprentice."

Jacen sat silently for several moments. Vestara had a point—if Ben was going along, it might be good for Vestara to go as well. They might work well together, and plus it would be a way to break the tension during the journey. Perhaps it would be a way to show Vestara that she could be a dedicated Imperial Knight and still be a normal teenage girl.

Vestara scrutinized him, waiting pointedly for an answer. Jacen leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. "If you come along, you must do exactly as I say at all times. Is that clear?"

She practically shot up in her chair. "Yes, Master Solo!"

"Alright. Go pack your things. We'll be meeting the Skywalkers on Klatooine and traveling into the Maw onboard their ship."

"Thank you, Master Solo! I won't disappoint you, I promise." With that, Vestara bowed and practically bounced out of the room. Jacen had never seen her so upbeat. It was a nice change, he couldn't help but think.

Jacen spent the next several hours finishing up some paperwork and preparing for his mission. When he could no longer delay it any longer, he made his way to his quarters and got ready for bed in silence. Before he drifted off to sleep, Jacen had a flash of the horrible vision that had struck him two years ago, just before his move to Bastion. Just as with his encounter with Abeloth, he had never told anyone of the vision, fearing people's reactions.

Now, Jacen realized that he wouldn't be able to hide forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Klatooine was an arid, desert planet that reminded Ben too much of Tatooine. He'd once hoped that he would be able to live his entire life without ever stepping foot on his father's home planet, but his dad had rather odd ideas of where to take a family vacation. That was how, the previous year, the Skywalker family had spent an entire week on that Force-forsaken planet. After arriving back on Coruscant, Ben had prayed that he would never see sand again.

And now they were arriving on yet another barren wasteland of a world with a similar-sounding name. Wonderful. Just fantastic. The mission hadn't even started yet and Ben couldn't wait for it to be over.

His father, sitting in the co-pilot's chair, glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "What?" Ben asked innocently.

"Attitude."

Ben waited until Luke had turned back around before he rolled his eyes. His father may be the Grand Master, but thankfully he hadn't yet learned to grow eyes on the back of his head.

"I saw that," his mother announced from the captain's chair.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Transparisteel, Ben. It's reflective."

Ben huffed. "Can't I go stay in my room?"

"We're almost there, son," his father said. "We'll need to you to pick up some supplies before we head out."

"So that means I can't stay in my room while we land _why_?"

"Ben." His mother's voice was hard, her tone indicating that she was getting sick of listening to Ben's smart mouth. Even at sixteen-years-old, Ben still quivered when she spoke that way. "Listen to your father."

"Sorry," he mumbled. In front of him, his parents shared a glance and he rolled his eyes again, not caring if they saw. He hated when they did their Force talk, because it always meant they were talking about him.

That, or they were talking romantic, which was just as bad.

Ben was quiet during the rest of the landing. The ship docked in Klatooine's main spaceport, in one of the upper levels. His father immediately handed Ben a list and a credit chip. "Here are the supplies we need. If there are any credits left over, buy whatever you want."

Ben perked up for the first time since they'd left Coruscant. "Really?"

"As long as it's not living. Now go, we want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, Dad," Ben said. He shoved the list and chip in his pocket and hurried out of the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Mara took her time going through the post-landing checklist. While doing so she glanced at Luke, who was studying his datapad. "You sent him off rather quickly. And we really don't need supplies."<p>

Luke spoke without meeting her gaze. "I figured it would be better for Ben not to be around when Jacen showed up."

The checklist completed, Mara turned in her chair and sighed. "They're going to have to talk eventually, Luke."

"I know."

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No," Luke affirmed. He set down his datapad and took her hands in his. "Ben needs to be here."

"Is this a father thing, or a Force thing?"

Luke smiled. "Both. Besides, Ben lived in the Maw for two years. There was something there that caused him to withdraw from the Force. I think it was the same creature that Jacen encountered."

Mara nodded. "I feel it too, it's just…it hurts to see him so upset, even when he's acting like such a brat."

"I know, but he needs to face this." Luke paused. "Both of them do."

"I wish Jacen would realize why Ben is so upset. He thinks it's lingering animosity towards the Imperial Knights as a group, and that Ben's protective of the Jedi Order because of you. Jacen doesn't realize that Ben has no problem with Jaina or Tahiri or anyone else who went over."

"Jacen doesn't want to see it. He either doesn't realize how long the others considered their decisions or he just doesn't want to acknowledge it. He thinks his explanation of 'I think I'll join my sister' is adequate."

Something in Luke's voice gave Mara pause. She remembered back to that fateful Council meeting two years ago, when Jacen had entered unannounced and declared that the Force was telling him to leave the Galactic Alliance and join the Imperial Knights. Everyone had been shocked. The others' decisions to leave had been expected and made sense. Nobody had ever expected Jacen to leave.

Luke had been the epitome of calm, accepting Jacen's choice just as he had Jaina's. But Mara knew Luke better than anyone in the universe, and she could sense that, under his stoic façade, he was upset by Jacen's hasty decision.

If Luke, with all his great understanding of the Force, had been hurt by Jacen's departure, what had it done to Ben—Jacen's highly impressionable cousin and apprentice?

Mara lifted Luke's hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. "We were all disappointed when Jacen left. But we both know that, hasty as his decision was, it wasn't made lightly."

Luke nodded. "I just wish that Jacen would confide in us."

Mara sighed. Her nephew was many things, but forthcoming wasn't one of them. It was one of the reasons she'd been so pleased by Ben's relationship with Jacen—she thought it was as beneficial for Jacen as it was for Ben. "I think we both know better than that, Luke."

"Yeah."

The comm beeped. Mara squeezed Luke's hands, then turned to answer it. "_Jade Shadow_."

"_Jade Shadow_, this is the _IK 1_. We just entered Klatooine orbit."

"Hi Jacen," Mara replied. "We're on level 56. Ben's getting supplies and once you arrive, we'll be ready to leave."

"Copy that, Aunt Mara. _IK 1_ out."

"Well," Mara sighed. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

Jacen shot a grin at Vestara as they approached the sleek and elegant _Jade Shadow_. "Nice, huh?"

"It's the most beautiful ship I've ever seen. Why can't they all look like that?"

"Well, ships need to be shaped differently to accomplish different tasks. Besides, form doesn't equal function all the time. My dad's ship looks like a piece of junk but I couldn't name you a better ship. Just, uh, don't tell my aunt I said that."

"Oh I won't, Master Solo."

The _Shadow_'s ramp was down so Jacen entered without announcing his presence. Not that it mattered—any of the Skywalkers would be able to sense their arrival even if they weren't consciously reaching out to the Force.

Luke and Mara appeared from the galley with smiles on their faces. "Hello, Jacen," Luke said warmly, shaking his nephew's hand.

"Hi Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara," Jacen returned.

His aunt pulled him into an embrace. "How are things in the Empire, Jacen? Nicer than when I served, I take it?"

"Well Jag hasn't started wearing black robes yet, so I think we're safe for now."

His uncle chuckled and gestured at Vestara. "This must be your apprentice?"

Jacen nodded. "Aunt Mara, Uncle Luke, this is Vestara Khai."

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Grand Master Skywalker and Master Jade Skywalker."

"Please," Luke said, "call us Luke and Mara."

Mara grinned. "Yeah, if you stick to formal titles it'll take five years before you can start a sentence."

"You're the one who insisted on keeping 'Jade' as part of your name, dear."

"And you're the one who insisted on being _Grand _Master. Besides, if I was just 'Master Skywalker' then everyone would mistake me for you. No thanks."

Luke placed his hand over his heart, feigning offense. "See what I have to put up with, Vestara?"

"Whatever, Farmboy," Mara scoffed.

Vestara watched their exchange with interest, smiling and laughing at all the right places, but Jacen knew better. It was obvious that his apprentice was uncomfortable with the close, familial relationship between Luke and Mara. Jacen recalled the information Vestara had shared about her family. Vestara was raised in a very strict home—not that her parents treated her badly, but it was emphasized from an early age that Vestara had to be the best.

Well, perhaps her time with the Skywalkers would make her realize that one could be the best and still have fun.

In the silence that followed, Vestara posted the question that Jacen had been too hesitant to ask: "Is your son still in the marketplace?"

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out with his senses. "Yes." He glanced at Mara. "I'd better go get him. Sometimes he gets distracted," he explained to Vestara.

It was a lie, of course; Ben was deliberately putting off coming back to the ship. Jacen sighed mentally, dreading the awkwardness that was sure to occur on the journey to the Maw.

"I'll go," Mara insisted. "You can get just as distracted as he does, especially if a pretty ship is nearby. I'll be right back—be ready to leave as soon as we return."

"You got it." They kissed briefly, then Mara hurried down the ramp. "Well," Luke said, "I better get back in the cockpit so Mara's not mad at me when they return. Jacen, you remember where everything is—can you show Vestara to one of the spare quarters?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Luke. Come on, Vestara."

* * *

><p>Mara found Ben dallying in one of the stalls, bartering over some odd-looking piece of fruit. She kept a respectful distance until the transaction was completed, then fell into place beside Ben as he walked away. "We need to get back to the ship, Ben."<p>

"I know. I just have one more thing left to buy."

"Normally you would have finished that list ten minutes ago. You're stalling."

Ben stopped and turned to face his mother. He was taller than her now, and sometimes she wondered where the time had gone—she would always see him as the baby she'd swaddled in her arms onboard the _Errant Venture._Even though Mara wanted to smack him for his obnoxious behavior over the past several days, the tremendous love she felt for her son was almost overwhelming.

"You know why I'm stalling, Mom," Ben said in a small voice. "I don't want to see Jacen."

"I'm sorry, honey, but you have to. We need you for this mission. I know you're upset, but you're a Jedi, and you're going to have to learn to put aside your feelings and work together as a team."

"I'm not a Jedi yet," Ben muttered.

"You will be soon."

"I would be already if Jacen hadn't up and left."

Mara sighed. "Look Ben, if you want to be treated like an adult then you have to start acting like one. I have to work with people I don't like all the time."

"Really? Like who?"

"Corran," Mara replied without hesitation.

Ben cracked a smile. "But you like Corran!"

"Ugh, don't tell him that. I have a reputation to maintain. And sometimes I _do_ want to kill him."

"Fine, but that doesn't count."

"Okay, Kyp Durron."

"You don't even work with Kyp anymore!"

Mara grinned. "I know; isn't it fantastic?"

Despite his unease, Ben started laughing. Mara hooked her arm through his. "Come on sweetie, let's get back to the ship and on the way, I'll tell you a story about working with people you can't stand."

Ben groaned. "Oh no—this isn't the story about how you met Dad again, is it?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because you always get that nostalgic, lovey-dovey look in your eyes that's disgusting."

Mara shrugged. "I can't help it. Thinking about our time on Myrkr brings back so many fond memories."

"But you wanted to kill him!"

She threw him a sidelong glance, and grinned again. "I know."

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the <em>Jade Shadow <em>Ben was in a much better mood. His mother always knew how to cheer him up. His dad tried hard and always gave good advice, but his mom knew how to make him laugh. Mother and son had the same sense of humor that other people sometimes misunderstood. At least Luke understood the both of them, even if he wasn't very funny himself.

His parents had told him that another Imperial Knight, one of the apprentices, would be accompanying Jacen on the trip. A female apprentice. A _sixteen-year-old _female apprentice. While Ben had no love for the Empire, even the nice version run by his cousin Jagged, he couldn't deny that he was intrigued by the idea of meeting a new girl his age. Something had happened when he'd turned sixteen and suddenly girls became the most fascinating creatures in the universe. It made sparring with some of his fellow Jedi very interesting, to say the least. At least his dad had very good advice on how to stay focused when fighting a beautiful opponent.

Ben offered to stock the supplies in the galley, both as a way to avoid Jacen and also because he sensed an unknown presence in that area of the ship. When he got in the galley he saw a beautiful girl sitting at the table, intently reading a datapad. She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a standard flight suit instead of the formal Imperial Knight uniform. Ben was glad for that. He never understood why Kyp's first order as Grand Master of the Imperial Order was to institute a new uniform. Ben could only assume that, after so many years, Kyp was tired of wearing drab, boring robes.

Well, Ben couldn't really blame him there.

The girl looked up as soon as Ben entered the room. She gave him a small smile, one that was accentuated by the scar next to her upper lip. "You must be Jedi Ben Skywalker."

Ben nodded, placed the supplies on the counter, and took the seat across from her. "I am—well, _Apprentice_ Skywalker, I guess you should say."

"I am Apprentice Vestara Khai."

"Nice to meet you," Ben said. He held out his hand and Vestara took it. Her hand was small and warm. He shook it for much longer than he normally would have.

"I am glad that you are on this mission, Ben—it is alright if I call you Ben?"

Ben shrugged. She was pretty and seemed nice enough, but was much more formal than Ben acted around his friends. He knew that wasn't the case of most Imperial Knights, as he'd trained with some of them while they were still in the Jedi Order. "Of course, what else would you call me?"

Vestara shrugged as well. "You may call me Vestara. Sometimes, my friends call me Ves."

"Ves is nice. I like one syllable names."

Vestara smiled. "So Ves," Ben said casually, trying to keep up the conversation and wishing he'd thought to ask Uncle Lando for some tips on how to talk to girls, "you grew up on Bastion?"

"Yes. My father is a moff. Don't worry—he's one of the more progressive officers who supports Head of State Fel. My family had always suspected that I might be Force sensitive, but because of my father's profession I never had the opportunity to train before the Imperial Knights were established."

"That's too bad. Most of the students my age grew up as Jedi. It's kind of nice. But then again, my dad didn't become a Jedi until he was much older. Same with my mom."

"Yes. They seem very nice. And very powerful in the Force."

Ben waved his hand. "They're alright, I guess." But he smiled, showing his true feelings.

"I hope one day I can be nearly as strong in the Force. Master Solo has taught me so many things already."

Ben nearly started upon hearing her refer to Jacen that way. Ben knew that Jacen was teaching at the Imperial academy, but it was still so odd to hear to his cousin referred to as 'master'. Ben had only called him 'master' during formal events. "He's a good teacher," Ben admitted. He wanted to get on Vestara's good side, and bashing one of her teachers probably wasn't the best way to do that.

"Yes, he is," Vestara agreed. "I was very grateful when he agreed to take me on as his apprentice."

Ben opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. The room grew deathly quiet.

"What did you say?" he managed to croak. By the look on Vestara's face, he knew that his expression had turned murderous, but he didn't care.

Jacen had _abandoned _him, and now he had taken on a new apprentice? And he'd had the gall to bring her along on this mission? Ben couldn't believe it!

"Excuse me," he snarled, jumping up from the table and pushing his chair back with such force that it slammed against the bulkhead. Without another word, he stalked toward the cockpit.

Vaguely, Ben was aware of Vestara's timid voice calling after him, "Was it something I said?"

Ben rushed through the hallway, blazing in anger, not caring at all to suppress it. The cockpit door hissed open and he stomped inside. The three adults looked up in surprise.

"What the kriff, Jacen!" Ben yelled, advancing on his cousin and only stopping after a well-placed Force nudge from his father pushed him back against the wall.

"Ben!" his mother hissed. "What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into _me_? You should ask that of him!" Ben accused, pointing at Jacen.

His cousin rose slowly. "Ben, why don't we got somewhere private to talk—"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you lying traitor!"

"Ben!" Mara shot up from her chair. "Watch your mouth! That is your cousin."

"Oh sure Mom, take Jacen's side."

"Ben Skywalker—!"

"He has an apprentice!" Ben cried. "He left me, he left all of us, and now has a new apprentice and he has the gall to bring her along like nothing ever happened!"

His parents shared a glance. "I thought you'd told him," Mara said through clenched teeth.

"I thought you were going to," Luke sighed.

Ben looked back and forth between his parents. "Wait—you guys _knew _about this?"

"Ben, we meant to tell you—"

"I don't believe this! You knew he had an apprentice and you invited her along? How could you do that to me?"

"She wanted to come along, Ben," Jacen interjected. "When she heard you were part of the mission, I couldn't refuse her. It wasn't fair."

"Oh, now you care about being fair. That just makes everything better, doesn't it?"

Mara crossed the cockpit and stared him straight in the eye. "Ben, I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to fix your attitude _right now_ or else."

Ben shook his head in disgust. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll keep quiet for the rest of the trip. You can have a nice, enjoyable time with your nephew." He stalked out of the cockpit without another word. His mom called after him, but he paid her no mind. He ignored Vestara as well, who was standing in the corridor, looking concerned.

He couldn't get to his room fast enough.

* * *

><p>"Let him be, Mara," Luke said.<p>

"He is way out of line, Luke," Mara practically growled. She loved Ben with all of her heart but when she got mad at him, it was hard to calm her down.

"It's my fault, Aunt Mara," Jacen said. "I shouldn't have brought Vestara. I knew it was going to upset Ben."

"No, it's our fault," Luke assured him. "We should have told him."

A female voice interrupted the discussion. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

Luke glanced up. Vestara stood in the cockpit door, shifting awkwardly. He opened his mouth to respond but Jacen beat him to it. "No, Vestara. Ben is just…upset."

"Because I am your apprentice?"

Jacen nodded. "Ben was my apprentice before I left. I guess he feels…well, I don't know what he feels."

"Oh," Vestara said. "Perhaps I avoid him for the rest of the trip."

"He'll come around. It's me he's mad at, not you."

Mara shook her head. "I'm going to talk to him."

Luke crossed to his wife and placed a hand on her arm. "No. I'll go." He met his wife's gaze. Mara's eyes were still blazing and while he agreed that Ben's behavior was unacceptable, he also knew that Ben needed someone to talk to right now. And Luke could understand. _Trust me._

Finally, Mara nodded. Luke squeezed her arm and left the cockpit, moving through the corridors to Ben's room. As expected, his son's door was locked; even though locks had long been useless in the Skywalker household, they all afforded each other the courtesy of abiding by them. Wanting to be alone, but knowing that he was in trouble, Ben called for his dad to enter.

His son was lying on his bunk, eyes closed. His lightsaber floated several centimeters off his chest, twirling slowly in empty space. His son rarely got angry but when he did, he meditated or went through Force exercises to calm his nerves. Luke watched his son with pride, knowing that Ben would one day make a wise and strong Jedi.

But for now, Ben was a sixteen-year-old boy with a badly bruised ego, something Luke was all-too familiar with.

The lightsaber slowly lowered to Ben's chest. He opened his eyes. "I'm sorry for being rude to Mom."

Luke nodded and took a seat across from Ben at the foot of the bunk. "I'm glad to hear that, son. But I hope you're not just saying that so you can get out of a dad lecture."

"You mean it didn't work?"

Luke smiled. "What do you think?"

"No, you like listening to yourself talk too much."

"Can you blame me? I'm the only person who pays attention. Now come on, Ben. Talk to me."

"What is there to say? You know why I'm upset."

"That's true, but I still like to hear you say it."

"What's the point of having the Force if you still have to have boring father-son talks?" Luke raised an eyebrow. Ben sighed. "Fine. Jacen _left_, Dad. He just up and left and now he's here with his new apprentice like nothing ever happened. Did he not realize it would make me upset?"

"He did, but put yourself in Vestara's position—if I was going on an important mission, wouldn't you insist on coming along with me?"

"If I recall correctly, I tried very hard to get out of this 'very important' mission."

"And if the mission hadn't involved Jacen?"

"Fine. You have a point."

"This situation is as difficult for Jacen as it is for you, Ben. Probably even more so."

Ben looked at Luke in disbelief. "Oh, great. You're on his side too."

"I'm not on anybody's side, Ben. I just want to see you two work this out. We all do, especially your aunt Leia."

"Oh, you're not pulling that sabacc card out, are you?"

"Sorry, but it's true. Leia's always loved you as one of her own. Seeing you so close with Jacen made her very happy. It made me happy, too. We didn't get to grow up together, Ben. We always hoped that, one day, our children would have what had been denied us."

"Well, I still like Jaina at least," Ben said, deigning to crack a smile.

Luke smiled back, then moved closer and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Look, Ben. I know it hurts. It's been two years and I still get upset sometimes."

Ben looked up, shocked. "You? You get upset, Dad?"

Luke nodded.

"But…but I thought you were fine with everything."

"Intellectually, I am. I know how seriously Jaina takes her 'Sword of the Jedi' moniker. I know starting the Imperial Knights was the right thing for her, and I understand why the others chose to go with her. To be honest, I'm proud that she's following in my footsteps and establishing her own academy.

"But I'm just a man, Ben, and even though I know that it was nothing against me personally, it still hurts. Everything I did for the Jedi Order was with the twins, and then Anakin, in mind. They were the first students I trained from birth. Jacen was my apprentice. For him to choose to leave me and the Order...well, it hurt. But I knew that I had to accept their decisions, for the good of the galaxy and the good of the Order."

"But whenever you see him, you act like nothing's wrong."

"Because I know that there was a good reason for him to leave."

"Like what?" Ben scoffed.

"I'm not sure. But you know Jacen. He's a philosopher. He doesn't make decisions lightly."

"You really think the Force told Jacen to leave?"

Ben's tone told Luke what his son thought of that idea, but Luke nodded. "Very much so."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't he just tell us the real reason?"

"I don't know. Obviously, it was something that disturbed him greatly. Hopefully someday he'll feel comfortable enough to confide in us."

"Let me guess—you think this mission will help him with that?"

"I hope so. But for now, Ben, I need to ask for your cooperation—as your master. This mission is going to be difficult. We need your help. _I_need your help."

After a long moment, Ben sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay, son. Just…have a better attitude, okay? Otherwise, it's going to be a _long _journey."

"I will."

"Good. Now, let's go have something to eat, and you can apologize to Vestara."

Luke smiled conspiratorially and Ben groaned. "Don't start with that, Dad. She's an _Imperial Knight_." Ben made a face.

"So? Your mother was the Emperor's Hand."

Ben shook his head in disgust. "This is my punishment for having an attitude, isn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

"Well," Jacen said, pointing out the viewport, "there it is."

"Looks…cozy," Ben observed. He leaned forward in the captain's chair to get a better look at the planet, then glanced at Jacen. "You sure that's it?"

Jacen closed his eyes for a moment. "Absolutely sure."

Ben also reached out with the Force, then shuddered. "Yeah. Creepy."

Luke was also sure that this was the planet where they would find the being Jacen referred to as Abeloth. Even from orbit, the planet reeked of the dark side. He reached forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Take her in for a landing, Son."

"Yes, sir."

With the grace of a pilot much older than himself, Ben guided the _Jade Shadow_ into the atmosphere of the strange planet. Ben had inherited his father's knack for flying and his parents had allowed him to fly the _Shadow _from an early age. Jacen, the de factor leader for the mission, sat in the co-pilot's chair, having guided him during the trip through the Maw. The two of them had found Abeloth's planet with little trouble. Jacen had focused on his past confrontation and Ben honed in on the strange being he'd felt while he lived at Shelter.

Luke glanced at his wife, who was wearing a satisfied expression. It had been her idea for Ben to fly with Jacen's guidance, and Luke had to hand it to her. The two hadn't argued since the first day and ended up working quite well together, almost as well as they had when they were still master and apprentice. Mara met her husband's gaze and smiled, gesturing at their son and nephew who were now conversing as if nothing was bothering them. Luke smiled back.

"Oh my," Vestara gasped as the ship approached the ground. "This is quite an odd planet."

"You can say that again," Jacen agreed. "When I Mind Walked, these landmarks are exactly what I saw. At first, I thought Beyond Shadows was an imaginary place, but as I meditated about my experience with Abeloth lately, I realized that the places I saw when I Mind Walked must have real counterparts. And since that was where I encountered Abeloth, that must be where I would find her."

Luke nodded, remembering all that Jacen had told them during their journey from Klatooine to the Maw. Jacen had first encountered a group of Force users called the Mind Walkers on a small space station known as Sinkhole Station. They taught him the technique to separate from their bodies and travel to a place they called Beyond Shadows, which they believed to be the true reality. There, Jacen had experienced a feeling of euphoria and peace…that is, until he encountered the dark being who called herself Abeloth.

She was enthralling and powerful and she had showed Jacen many things, but in the end Jacen was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her true self. He abruptly returned to his body and then his family, abandoning his quest to gather knowledge from different Force using sects in the wake of what Abeloth had showed him.

True to his nature, Jacen was reticent to describe the vision he'd seen while with Abeloth, but Luke knew that anything that could scare Jacen—the man who'd withstood torture from the Yuuzhan Vong and had become one with the Force while defeating the Yuuzhan Vong overlord, Onimi—deserved to be feared.

Mara leaned forward in her seat. "This is definitely the strangest planet I've ever been to."

"I agree," Luke said. Abeloth's planet orbited a blue star, tinting everything a deep azure color. Below them, Luke saw the crater of a volcano and a crimson river.

"Palpatine would have loved this place. If, you know, there wasn't already another powerful dark side being living here."

Luke smiled at Mara's quip. "Something tells me you're right."

Jacen suddenly pointed out the viewport. "See that beach, Ben? Set down for a landing there."

After a gentle landing, Ben turned around to face the rest of the group. "So, what now?"

Jacen released his crash webbing and stood up. "Now, Luke and Mara join me Beyond Shadows."

"Oh. That sounds like a great time. Why don't Vestara and I stay here and watch over the ship?"

"That's exactly the intention, Ben," Luke assured him. "Although technically you'll be watching over _us._"

Ben shuddered. "Right. Are you guys sure about this Mind Walking thing? It sounds really weird."

"Beyond Shadows was where I encountered Abeloth," Jacen said. "Something is telling me we need to go there first before confronting her."

"Then why don't Ben and I join you?" Vestara asked.

"Because we need you to watch over us," Luke said gently. "Not that I think we'll get stuck there, but you never know. Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, like Natasi Daala becoming Chief of State."

Luke sighed. "Not now, Mara. Let's save the political discussion for later. Right now we need to get ready," he lowered his voice an octave, "for the trip Beyond Shadows."

"Ugh, that sounds so creepy, Dad."

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

Ben and Mara rolled their eyes. "Gotta give him credit for trying," Mara said, "but I still think Daala jokes are funnier."

Ben nodded. "Have you heard this one? Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Natasi Daala walk into a lift. Your blaster only has two shots left. What do you do?"

Mara grinned. "Shoot Daala twice, just to make sure."

Luke groaned and walked toward the medbay, muttering to himself about the lack of respect for family members.

Behind him, he heard Ben whisper to his mother, "Shoulda changed Darth Vader to Grand Moff Tarkin, huh?"

The three adults got settled into the medbay bunks and Ben and Vestara helped hook them up to IVs. Once everything was prepared, Jacen glanced over at Luke and Mara. "Are you two ready?"

Mara nodded, eyes set in determination. "Ready."

Luke pulled Ben close to him. "You know what to do if we need your help, right?"

"Yes—although, please try not to get distracted. I really don't want to have to go in there after you."

Luke chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't want that either." He squeezed his son's hand, then let go to take Mara's. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Ben and Vestara sat across from each other in the medbay, monitoring the bodies of Master Solo and the Masters Skywalker. The adults had been Beyond Shadows for only five minutes but the time already seemed to be dragging on forever. Master Solo had warned Vestara and Ben that there was no telling when they would return, as there was no sense of time in Beyond Shadows, and to only come in after them if their vital signs began to decline.<p>

Vestara twirled a piece of hair with her fingers, lost in thought. The journey had been rather quiet since Ben's initial outburst, and she was grateful for that. She felt bad that her presence had caused Ben so much unease. She liked Ben. He was powerful in the Force, of course, but more than that, he was nice and seemed to like her, too. Vestara was unsure of how to feel about that. First of all, she had never had a boyfriend. Second, Ben was a Jedi, while she training to be an Imperial Knight. They weren't enemies, of course, but Vestara knew that Ben still held some lingering animosity toward the rival group. Not to mention that she was apprenticed to the man who'd abandoned him. Vestara would probably feel just as scorned if she were in Ben's situation.

Ben finally spoke up, breaking the awkard silence. "So, are you as creeped out by this Mind Walking thing as I am?"

"It does seem very dangerous," Vestara conceded, "and scary, to think that someone as powerful as Master Solo could be tempted to stay Beyond Shadows forever."

"Not to mention, almost being seduced by this Abeloth thing."

"That is true. She has to be very powerful for Master Solo to be so frightened of her."

"Well, we'll show her not to mess with the power of the light side."

Vestara smiled and nodded. "That's the plan."

Ben stood up from his chair and examined the monitors hooked up to the adults. "This is really boring. You want something to eat?"

"Sure."

Ben returned to the medbay and handed her a protein bar. Vestara took it and began carefully peeling back the wrapper. Ben, on the other hand, threw off the wrapper and began tearing off large bites, eating the entire bar in three huge chunks. Noticing Vestara gaping at him, Ben swallowed and made an attempt to eat his second bar more politely. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Vestara waved her hand. "It's okay. I'm used to it." They ate in silence for awhile.

"Hey Ves?"

"Yes?" she replied, smiling at his use of her nickname. She liked the way it sounded.

"Why do you always call Jacen 'Master Solo'?"

She furrowed her brow. "What else should I call him?"

"Why not just Jacen?"

"Isn't that disrespectful?"

Ben shrugged. "That's what I called him."

"But you are his cousin."

He shrugged again. "I call a lot of Jedi by their first names. I grew up hearing them called by title and names interchangeably, so I guess it just seemed normal to me. Plus, my parents are friends with a lot of Jedi outside of work, and it feels weird calling Corran 'Master Horn' when we're having dinner together."

"That is understandable. It still feels odd to me, though. I didn't know any of my teachers until I was already training. I try to be more polite with them, even though they encourage me to be casual."

"Are there many new IKs in training, or just you?"

"There are five of us who have had no previous training. The others, as you know, were former Jedi. I feel like I need to prove myself to them."

"And calling Jacen 'Master Solo' will help do that?"

Now it was Vestara's turn to shrug. "It couldn't hurt." Since becoming Master Solo's apprentice, she had occasionally thought of him as Jacen, and had almost called him such a few times, but it had always felt wrong to her. Perhaps it was because she was still afraid to relax. Her parents had always expected the best from her. She'd been sent to the best schools, had the best tutors, and participated in the most challenging extra-curricular activities. When Head of State Fel established the Imperial Knights, Vestara's father had immediately taken her to be considered for the new academy. She'd been accepted, of course, and moved to the school to begin her training. Her parents had make it known to her, in no uncertain terms, that she was to be her best.

Vestara had never had a problem being the best, but among the IKs it was a different story. She was brand new to using the Force and it showed. That just made her more determined, and she swore to herself that she would catch up to her peers sooner rather than later. That meant she had very little free time, but that didn't matter to her.

Except now, sitting across from Ben Skywalker, Vestara began to wonder if maybe not having a social life _did_ matter.

"Well," Ben said, "I think you should shake things up and call him 'Jacen' every once in awhile. Or 'Idiot'. Or 'Dork Lord of the Sith'."

Vestara burst out laughing at Ben's last comment. "_Dork Lord of the Sith_?"

Ben grinned. "That's what Jaina used to call him when they were little."

"It is amusing."

"As Jacen sometimes is."

Vestara looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling awkward. "I'm sorry that he left."

"Don't be. I'm not. I think this trip is finally helping me realize that. I mean, I'm still mad about _how _he left and that he won't tell us the real reason why. But, his leaving had a good impact—my dad gets to finish my training. I was always really close to my mom, but since Dad took on my training I really feel like I've gotten to know him. It's nice."

Vestara smiled. "I am glad, then."

"Do you know any of the IKs who've gotten ill?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

"A few, but I'm not very close to them. What about you? You must know them all."

Ben nodded. "I can't remember much of my time in the Maw, but some of the students I lived with in Shelter helped with my training. Plus, my parents are very close to the Horns. Valin and Jysella baby-sat me when I was little."

"That must be very hard for Master Horn and his wife."

"Yeah. My mom and Mirax Horn are best friends. She told Mirax that she was going to kick Abeloth's ass and get her kids back for them."

Vestara laughed. "Your mother seems like quite the woman."

"You have no idea. Maybe one day she'll sit down with you and tell you her life story."

"That would be nice…or, _you _could tell me…"

Ben met her gaze and smiled. "That would be nice, too."

* * *

><p>Jacen pictured the numbers one at a time, ending in 'seven'. Just as it had been years ago, his spirit seemed to soar as it separated from his body. The euphoria and ecstasy was just as he'd remembered, and he had to struggle to remind himself that they'd gone Beyond Shadows with an important task—to prepare them for their confrontation with the being known as Abeloth.<p>

After taking a moment to refamiliarize himself with this place, Jacen set off toward the landmark the Mind Walkers had called the Lake of Apparitions. He turned at a noise and saw Luke and Mara behind him, holding hands as they gazed at the new world around them. "Uncle Luke!"

The couple turned toward Jacen's voice and strode forward, their attention shifting as they remembered their purpose here. "This…is odd," Mara murmured.

Jacen smiled. "Just a bit."

"There's an entire _station_ of Force sensitives who spend all their time here?" Luke asked incredulously.

As if in answer, they saw a few beings pass by, regarding them in a combination of contempt and curiosity. They Mind Walkers must have recognized Jacen, because they were allowed to pass by unchallenged.

"Yes," Jacen responded. "They are malnourished and constantly on death's door, but they don't care. To them, this is reality. Everything else is an illusion."

"I wish I could talk to them—"

"Luke," Mara interjected, "we have a job to do."

Luke glanced at his wife, then nodded curtly. "You're right. Later."

After several moments, the group stopped on the shore. "Is this it?" Mara asked.

Jacen nodded. "The Lake of Apparitions."

Luke stepped forward to peer into the Lake. "And here you can see…?"

"The dead. I…I saw Anakin when I came here."

"Will we find answers here?" Mara asked.

"Let's find out." Jacen strode forward onto the safe path of the Lake, careful not to stray too far to the side. He gestured toward the black depths of the Lake. "The Depths of Eternity."

"Sounds ominous."

"We're in a place called Beyond Shadows, Aunt Mara. I think it's requirement that every landmark here have an ominous name."

She chuckled but turned silent as she noticed the apparitions that gave the Lake its name. They floated among each other, as if waiting to be awakened from slumber.

Jacen crouched down, remembering his conversation with his deceased brother many years ago. Remembering the strange being he'd seen beyond the shores of the Lake. Remembering the strange adoration the Mind Walkers gave her, and the warnings Anakin made against going near her. Jacen, like so many times in his life, had ignored his brother's warning, thinking he was strong enough to face Abeloth.

He was wrong.

Anakin had known who she was. It was time to find answers, no matter how painful it would be to see him again.

"Anakin," Jacen whispered. After several moments, one of the spirits in the Lake began to rise. Jacen's breath caught in his throat.

The boy who had once been Anakin Solo opened his ice blue eyes and smiled. "Hey, big brother. Long time no see."

Jacen sobbed and laughed at the same time. "It's been too long."

"On the contrary, I'm glad I haven't seen you since. I'd be concerned about your return if it wasn't for your choice of company. Hi Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara."

Jacen had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. Swallowing hard, Luke stepped forward and gazed down at the spirit of his dead nephew. "Hi, Anakin." His voice was choked. Jacen knew that Luke still blamed himself for Anakin's death, just as his mother did.

Just as Jacen did.

"How is Ben?" Anakin asked.

Mara smiled. "He's very well."

"He didn't come with you."

"He's watching over us."

"That is good. Although I would have liked to see him. He was so young when I…"

Luke crouched down, tears in his eyes. "I blame myself every day."

"You shouldn't. I wanted to go. It was my choice. But now is not the time for reminiscing. You came here for a reason."

Mara, ever the practical one, nodded. "Yes. Young Force sensitives have been going mad and claiming that they are the only 'real' people, and everyone else has been replaced. It's like the Mind Walkers, who believe that this is the true reality."

"You've come for Abeloth, then."

"Yes," Luke said. "We must stop her, before it's too late."

The boy who had been Anakin sighed, suddenly seeming much older, as he would if he had lived to grow to adulthood. Jacen felt a pang of grief. Perhaps if Anakin had survived, things would be different…perhaps he wouldn't have seen those horrible visions…

"She is one of the old ones. You should leave her alone."

"We can't," Luke insisted. "If she's the reason that the Jedi and Imperial Knights are sick, we need to defeat Abeloth to bring them back. We can't just let them stay the way they are forever."

"Wait—Imperial Knights?" Anakin looked back and forth between the three adults. "What exactly have I missed since I've been dead?"

"_That's_ a question for your sister and new brother-in-law," Mara responded. "Luke is right, Anakin. We need to confront Abeloth. Can you tell us where we can find her?"

Anakin looked down for a moment. When he glanced up, his eyes locked on Jacen's. "You know where to find her."

Jacen nodded. "She will be there?"

"I would imagine that she is waiting for you. But remember—she is never what she appears to be."

"I remember." Jacen shivered. His memories of that were far too clear…

"I wish I could change your mind, but I know the three of you better than that. I guess stubbornness runs in the family."

Despite himself, Jacen laughed. "You should know."

"We miss you, Anakin," Luke whispered. "You would have been a great Jedi. You _were _a great Jedi."

"I did what I had to do. And now you will do the same. May the Force be with you."

"You too, little brother." Jacen reached out his hand, wishing that he could touch his brother one more time. Wishing that he could make things right.

Would things ever be right?

Anakin did not move, and Jacen tilted his head curiously. "What is it?"

"Somebody else wants to speak to you."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Anakin began to sink down into the Lake. Jacen instinctively surged forward, trying to bring his brother back, remembering Anakin's death on the _Baanu Rass _and how he'd been unable to stop it. Tears sprang to his eyes and he felt like a teenager again.

Luke's gasp pulled Jacen out of his reverie. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar young man floating before them. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes and scar running down the right side of his face. Luke leaned forward and reached out his hand. "Father."

Startled, Jacen looked from Luke to the apparition, then back again. Indeed the figure in the Lake was none other than Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, before he had turned to the dark side and become Darth Vader. Jacen remembered him now from the holos. He had never before encountered Anakin's Force ghost, but had heard his voice while fighting in the Yuuzhan Vong war, telling him to 'stand firm'."

Anakin Skywalker nodded. "Son. I am glad to see you again."

"You too. I wish it was in better circumstances."

"You have come for Abeloth."

"You know her?"

"All too well. She's almost worse than…well, you know who. Thankfully she has been contained and her power has not yet grown. I assume since you've come seeking information that I cannot dissuade you from confronting her?"

"What do you think?"

Anakin smiled. "I think that you are the same stubborn man who challenged Darth Vader and the Emperor." He turned to Jacen, seemingly noticing him for the first time. "Hello, Jacen."

"Grandfather," Jacen replied respectfully. Part of him wanted to admire Anakin Skywalker's accomplishments as a Jedi, and part of him wanted to revile him for his horrible actions as Darth Vader. He suddenly understood why his mother had had such a hard time accepting the fact that Darth Vader had once been Anakin Skywalker, her father.

Anakin smiled and glanced to Luke's other side. "I must admit that I have absolutely no idea what to call you."

Mara knelt down and smirked. "Well, I guess you can call me Mara now—or Daughter-in-law."

Anakin rolled his eyes. Jacen suppressed a guffaw, never expecting to see such a normal gesture from the man who'd been feared by the entire galaxy. "To be honest, I never, _ever_ saw that one coming."

"Me neither. And I guess I shouldn't be calling you Lord Vader anymore…" She trailed off, wearing a mischievous grin.

Anakin laughed. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Son."

Luke put his arm around his wife. "I know."

"As fun as this family reunion is—"

"Still always focused on the task at hand, Mara?"

"Was that supposed to be a pun?"

Anakin's eyes twinkled. "Maybe. But yes—Abeloth. My grandson was right. She is never what she appears to be. Remember that. Do not believe any of her lies."

Jacen remembered back to a time long past: _Everything I tell you is a lie._

"We won't," Luke assured. He placed his hand closer to the Lake. "It was good to see you again, Father."

"You, too. It was good to see all of you."

Luke and Mara stood up but Jacen remained crouched, somehow knowing that this conversation was not yet over.

"Jacen?" Luke questioned.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Give me a second." It was an illogical request to make in a place like Beyond Shadows, where time had no meaning, but Luke nodded anyway and guided Mara back to the shore.

Jacen looked back down at the man who had been his grandfather. "You have more to say."

Anakin nodded. "You can't keep running from your past, Jacen—or your future."

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

"Visions aren't real."

"But they could be. Jedi are taught to rely on visions. They've helped save lives. Surely you know this!"

"I do, far too well. But I also know from personal experience that visions can destroy a person's life. Don't make the same mistakes I did, Jacen. You need to be honest about what you've seen—only then will you truly be free."

"But the visions…the things I did…how can anyone possibly trust me when I've seen myself do such horrible things?"

"Do you really think that your uncle would disown you because you experienced a vision?"

"You don't know the things I did…he could never forgive me."

"He forgave me."

"What I saw was worse than anything you ever did."

"That's debatable, but also irrelevant. Your visions haven't come true. The things I did were very, very real."

His grandfather had a point. But still, even if Luke could forgive him…could Ben?

Could he forgive himself, for harboring such darkness inside his heart?

"You can, and you should," Anakin insisted. Jacen was not surprised that his grandfather had read his mind. "You saw a vision of a possible future and chose to act to make sure it didn't come true. We all have darkness inside ourselves, Jacen, and it is how we confront the darkness that makes us who we are. I refused to fight the darkness, and my visions became real. You have made hasty decisions, but they all came from a good place—not wanting to fall to darkness. That is all that matters."

"But...they were so real..."

"They weren't, but they _could_ be if you keep refusing to confide in your family."

"I don't know if I can…"

"You want to confront Abeloth, the most powerful dark side being in the galaxy, but you're scared of something as trivial as a conversation?"

"Sounds silly, I know."

"It actually makes perfect sense to me."

Jacen stared at his hands for a moment, contemplating his grandfather's words, knowing that he was telling the truth. "Don't make the same mistakes I did," Anakin repeated.

"I don't want to." Jacen bit his lip, holding back tears. "I don't want to follow in your footsteps."

"Then don't." Anakin descended into the depths of the Lake. Jacen remained in place, watching until he could see his grandfather no more.

Even after Anakin was gone, Jacen heard his grandfather's voice inside his head: _Remember, she is never what she appears to be…and she only has as much power as you give her._


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

After leaving the Lake of Apparitions, Jacen led Luke and Mara to the cave where he had confronted Abeloth. He was not surprised when she was not present. "This way," he said, gesturing to a tunnel at the back of the cave.

The tunnel was completely smooth and unnatural looking. As they walked, Mara held her lightsaber in front of her. "What does this Abeloth thing look like?" she asked Jacen. "I'm assuming 'she is never what she appears to be' means that she can take many forms."

"Yes," Jacen affirmed. "When I first saw her, she looked like a normal, human woman. I was intrigued by her, and couldn't figure out why. After I returned home, I realized it was because I recognized her."

Luke stopped in his tracks, bumping into Mara. "Wait a minute—you recognized her? Who was she?"

Jacen glanced back and forth between Luke and Mara. "Um…yeah…this is kind of awkward…"

"What, Jacen?" Mara demanded. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this...

"Well, she looked kinda like…like Callista."

_"Callista?"_ Luke and Mara exclaimed at the same time. "You mean, his ex-girlfriend, Callista?" Mara continued, pointing her finger at Luke.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!"

Mara glared at her husband. "Did you forget to mention that your ex-girlfriend was not only a former Jedi come back to life in a student's body, but also a crazy dark side entity named Abeloth?"

Luke ignored her. "What…how is that even possible, Jacen?"

"Abeloth explained that many Force sensitives visited her planet. She was trying to get me to go there, as well, after I left Beyond Shadows. From what I learned, Callista must have come across Abeloth in her journey to get her Force powers back. That was why Abeloth was able to impersonate her. She must have done so knowing that I would find the appearance familiar and nonthreatening, since I'd met Callista, and would be more willing to talk to her in that form."

"Nonthreatening?" Mara muttered. "You obviously didn't know her very—"

"Mara," Luke bit out.

Mara blew out a breath. "Fine, sorry."

"What happened to her, Jacen? Surely Abeloth wouldn't have just let her go."

"I really don't know, Uncle Luke. I'm sorry. It wasn't long after I arrived that I saw Abeloth's _true _appearance, and then I couldn't get out of there fast enough."

Luke sighed. "We have to find out what happened to her. I can't just…_kill_ Callista…"

Mara ran her hand down Luke's back. For all her pretenses and hard exterior, she did not want her husband to experience pain. "It'll be alright, Farmboy," she said softly.

"But yeah…I guess you should be warned that Abeloth might appear that way…perhaps Aunt Mara should fight her with me alone?" Jacen dared a chuckle. Mara met his gaze and rolled her eyes.

Luke shook his head, nonplussed by Jacen's attempt at a joke. "No. I need to go with you."

"Can we discuss battle tactics later? You know, when we're not stopped in the middle of some strange tunnel?"

Her nephew glanced around, then looked back to Mara, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Um, right. This way."

The trio finally emerged from the tunnel into the ruin of an old courtyard. It was overgrown with plants and contained steep walls on all sides. A fountain sat in the center of the courtyard. Jacen approached it cautiously. "This is the Font of Power. Abeloth ordered me to drink from it. She said it would give me limitless power."

Mara sniffed it and made a face. "It stinks. Why would anyone drink it?"

"Unlimited power? I know a few people who wouldn't say no to that."

"Point. Though I'm assuming you refused?"

Jacen nodded. "She grew angry then. Said I was throwing away the opportunity to be as powerful as she was. I turned away and she somehow pulled me back…that was when I saw her true form."

"What did she look like?" Luke asked.

"Weird. She was humanoid, just barely. She had silver eyes that were in sunken black sockets. Her mouth was huge, almost covering the entire bottom half of her face. Her hair was yellow, straw like, and fell to her feet. And her arms…well, they weren't so much _arms _as they were…tentacles."

Luke and Mara shared a concerned glance. "When he was younger, Ben often had nightmares about a strange monster with tentacles," Mara said. "It was probably from the time he was in Shelter, and felt Abeloth…"

"Which was why he withdrew from the Force," Jacen finished. "It makes sense. Ben wouldn't be able to understand what he was feeling at that time, and would just assume that the Force itself was bad."

Taking a deep breath, Luke stepped forward and peered into the fountain. "I see nothing."

"She knows that we are here, gathering intelligence on her," Jacen said. "She wants us to find her in the real world, on her planet."

"Why?"

"She wants power. She wanted me to join her when I was here before, and I'm assuming she wants you because you're…well, you're _you_."

"Well, that's all well and good, but she's not going to get me. Or you. Or anyone else."

Jacen smiled and clasped his hand on his uncle's shoulder. "That's the spirit, Uncle Luke."

Mara linked her arm through Luke's. "I love it when you get all combative, Farmboy."

"Uh-oh, that's two Farmboys in less than five minutes. I think we're done here. Let's go back."

* * *

><p>"Why does Natasi Daala always wear her admiral's uniform in public?"<p>

"I don't know, why?"

"Because she was born wearing it."

Vestara chuckled.

"Oh, this is one of my favorites—what's the difference between Natasi Daala and Emperor Palpatine?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Palpatine had better taste in lovers."

That joke made Vestara spit out her drink. Ben leaned back in his chair proudly.

Just then his mother arched her back and began gasping for air. Ben rushed to her side. "Mom? Mom! Are you okay?"

Mara's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." As she looked around the room, gaining familiarity with her surroundings, her breathing returned to normal. "How long were we gone?"

Ben didn't even need to check his chrono. "Five hours, twenty-six minutes, and twelve seconds."

"That long? Wow. I guess Jacen was right about time not having any meaning there. You two were okay?"

"Fine, Mom. Not a peep from outside the ship."

Mara was already up and yanking the medical equipment off her body. Ben's attention turned away from her as he heard his father start coughing. Next to Luke, Jacen also stirred. He seemed less disturbed by the transition back to reality, probably because he had already experienced it once before.

"Dad?"

Luke grasped Ben's arm and smiled. "Ben…just the man I was hoping to see."

"You alright, Dad?"

"Just fine."

"What did you learn, Master Solo?" Vestara asked. She was helping Jacen remove his equipment.

"What I suspected," Jacen replied. "I know where to find Abeloth. She is waiting for us."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Oh great, more creepy things."

"We need to find her," Luke said, trying to stand up.

"Wait!" Ben pushed his father back on the bunk. "You guys need to rest first."

"He's right," Jacen said. "The more time we waste, the more time she—"

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah, whatever. If we go rushing in now you three will fall on your asses in five seconds."

"Ben!"

"Sorry, Mom—fall on your _butts _in five seconds. You need to rest."

"But—"

"No buts, Dad! Rest!" Turning around before his father could protest again, Ben gathered up some more protein bars and distributed them to the adults. "Here. Eat these."

Mara chuckled as she unwrapped her bar. "Hey Luke, since Ben is acting like the adult right now, does that mean we should roll our eyes and whine a lot?"

"Adults." Ben met Ves's gaze and sighed. "So disrespectful."

* * *

><p>They walked toward the cave, treading carefully in fear of the unknown. This was Abeloth's planet, so she should be able to control everything on it, Mara surmised. But for some reason they were not attacked as they approached the cave.<p>

"She wants us to find her," Jacen declared.

"Again with the creepy," Ben muttered. "Why do bad guys always have to be creepy?"

"Because if they weren't they'd just be highly eccentric antagonists, and that's kind of boring, isn't it?" Mara answered.

"Whatever, Mom."

The cave was exactly as it had appeared Beyond Shadows. Everything on this planet was like that place.

"You were right, Jacen," Luke said. "I feel like I've been here before."

"Yes." Jacen pointed to the tunnel. "That's where we'll find her. Right near the Font of Power"

Mara stepped forward. "Let's go, then."

"Wait," Luke said. He turned to face her. _I want you to stay here, with Ben and Vestara._

Mara's eyes widened. _What? You can't be serious._

_I am. I feel like this is something personal Jacen needs to confront alone._

_Then why are you going with him?_

Luke glanced at Jacen. _Because I was his master…and I want to make sure he is okay._

_Luke, there's no way in hell I'm letting you face Abeloth alone._

_I won't be alone. I'll be with Jacen._

_Luke—_

_Please, Mara. I feel like this is the right thing to do. I'll let you know if we need your help._

_You better._ Mara took a deep breath, then nodded. _Fine, you win._ Aloud, she said, "Ben, Vestara, we're staying here."

Vestara protested, looking deeply concerned, "Why? Why are we not going to help them? Surely there is strength in numbers!"

"There is, but we need you three to stay here, in case Abeloth tries to double back or flee," Luke lied.

"It's okay, Vestara," Ben assured her. After sixteen years he had grown more than accustomed to his parents' proddings from the Force, and knew that they were to be obeyed. "You'll get to see my mom fight, which is completely astral."

Mara smiled and ruffled Ben's hair. Her son's eyes widened in fear. _Mom!_He gestured furiously toward Vestara and tried to smooth down his locks.

Mara suppressed her laughter. _Sorry!_

Ben shook his head, looking disgusted, and turned to Luke and Jacen. "Let us know if you need us."

"We will," Luke assured him. Then he pulled Mara to him and kissed her. In the back of her mind, she was aware of Ben's retching noises and Vestara's giggling, but she didn't care. Even after more than twenty years of marriage, watching Luke walk into battle was never an easy task.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. _Be safe._

_I always am._

Luke gave Ben a hug and Vestara a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. Drawing level to Jacen, the former master and apprentice shared a glance, then wordlessly stepped into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>About halfway through the tunnel Jacen stole a glance at his uncle. Luke's gaze was stony, as it always was before a fight. Jacen was suddenly reminded of the final fight against the Yuuzhan Vong. Although they had fought many battles since, nothing would stay ingrained in Jacen's memory more than infiltrating Shimmra's Citadel with his uncle and his twin. That fight had almost cost them their lives.<p>

Jacen knew that this fight could be worse. It could cost him his soul.

"Why did you insist that we face Abeloth alone?" Jacen suddenly asked.

Luke didn't look back at him. "You know why."

Jacen sighed. "How long have you known?"

"I figured there had to be a reason why you left so abruptly. Once you explained your experience with Abeloth, I realized the two had to be related."

"I guess I really can't hide anything from you."

"Oh, I don't know _what _you're hiding, if that makes you feel better."

"Actually…it kinda does. But you're right. There's…there's a reason I left."

His uncle met his gaze. "And?"

"And…I think that is a story for another time."

Luke nodded. "You know that I will always love you no matter what, right Jacen? And so will all of your family."

Jacen didn't respond. What could he say to that?

A blue light appeared and grew brighter in front of them, indicating they were nearing the end of the tunnel. Jacen brought his lightsaber up to guard. The green light reflected eerily against the blue light of the planet, turning the air an odd turquoise color.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked.

Jacen didn't know why Luke was the one asking the question. It was Luke who should be concerned, if the being they were about to confront appeared in the form of his long-lost love. Jacen worried that Luke would never be able to kill someone who even resembled a person he had once cared for.

Then again, Luke had fought in wars for more than three quarters of his life. He would do what had to be done.

Jacen nodded. "I am if you are."

Luke brought up his own green lightsaber. _Go!_

The pair rushed into the courtyard…to find it completely empty. They glanced around, looking for any sign of Abeloth's presence.

"I sense her," Jacen said.

"So do I," Luke replied. "I can _feel _the dark side…" He shuddered, long-repressed memories floating to the surface.

Jacen walked forward and stared into the Font of Power. The real fountain was even more entrancing than its counterpart in Beyond Shadows. Any person who drank here would be lost forever.

He took a step back. They had to end this. Abeloth was waiting for them. It was time to call her out.

"Abeloth! Abeloth, we are here."

"So am I." At the sound of the voice, Jacen whipped around. He felt his uncle's reassuring presence, ensuring him that they would win this battle.

But then the being known as Abeloth stepped forward, and Jacen nearly dropped his lightsaber in shock. She was not as he'd remembered.

She was not even a _she_.

Abeloth smiled and ignited a red-bladed lightsaber. "But I believe you know me by another name, Jacen Solo."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

"But I believe you know me by another name, Jacen Solo."

Abeloth stepped forward and lifted a red-bladed lightsaber, and all of Luke's suspicions about Jacen were confirmed.

She—no, _he_—was not in the form of Callista. Luke had thought he would be grateful not to have to face his old love, but he was not, because Abeloth's current form was much more disturbing than Callista's could ever be.

It was Jacen.

His nephew stared at himself in shock, lightsaber hanging at his side. Abeloth continued walking forward but Jacen remained in place, making no sign of moving at all. Luke could sense his nephew's fear and considered grabbing Jacen's hand and running back to the _Jade Shadow _before they both got in way over their heads.

But as Abeloth moved closer Luke realized that her form was not identical to Jacen, his nephew, standing beside him right now. Sure, she looked similar, but there were several profound differences—her hair was longer, her skin was pale and sallow. She wore black, thick armor and carried a red lightsaber—the color preferred by Sith.

And her eyes…her eyes were red and yellow, blazing with anger and hatred.

And Luke suddenly understood why Jacen had abandoned his quest to learn the mysteries of the Force so soon after leaving. Why he had decided to leave the Galactic Alliance and join the Imperial Knights immediately after the Second Corellian Insurrection ended.

Jacen had experienced visions, and he had seen himself in them...as a Sith.

Petrified of what he would become, he did the only thing he could think of—he left.

Now, confronted with his worst fears, Jacen remained unable to fight back. Luke had to act, and fast.

"Jacen!" he yelled, pulling his nephew away from Abeloth at the last second.

She turned to him and smiled wickedly. "Luke Skywalker. I was hoping that you would visit me someday."

"Yeah, well, this visit won't take very long."

"So you say."

Luke continued to stand between Abeloth and Jacen, determined to make her fight him while Jacen could get a hold of himself. Sensing what he was doing, Abeloth hissed and struck.

* * *

><p>It was his worst nightmare come to life.<p>

Abeloth approached him, looking just like him, only not. It was exactly as he had seen in those horrible visions, exactly what had forced him to abandon everything and try to run away from his destiny. Only now, his destiny had found him.

Perhaps it was unavoidable. Perhaps he was meant to fall to the Dark Side. He remembered his time with Vergere…the things he'd learned on his trek across the galaxy…the temptations he felt during the Killik crisis and the most recent war. It was a constant struggle to follow the light, but perhaps it shouldn't be a struggle. Perhaps he was never meant to walk in that path.

Abeloth's yellow eyes bored into Jacen's soul. He couldn't move, couldn't do _anything _to avoid her. It would be so easy to give in, to stop fighting…would he know peace then?

"Jacen!"

Luke pulled him out of Abeloth's clutches and brought his lightsaber up to guard. Jacen stared at his nightmare and watched helplessly while his uncle began to duel, faintly aware that even Grand Master Luke Skywalker would need all the assistance he could get to defeat her.

But even as Abeloth slashed and hacked at his uncle, Jacen heard her voice in his head, just as he had that day he encountered her Beyond Shadows. Just as he had many times since…

_You could be powerful, Jacen Solo…you could be the most powerful of them all…_

"Don't listen to her, Jacen!" Luke yelled, but it did not matter. The voice persisted.

_You were always the outcast…the undesirable one. Your father loves your twin more than you. She is his kindred spirit. He still prefers her, even after she left him to marry the son of his former enemy. She can do no wrong in his eyes._

_And your brother…he could have been the greatest of all the Jedi. Your uncle put his faith in him…but then he perished, and they all thought, why him? Why Anakin? Your mother wept for the son she lost that day...but she did not weep for you...because she thought that_ you_ should have been the one to die that day._

"Stop it," Jacen said through gritted teeth, but he could not deny her words. He'd had the same thoughts many times since Anakin's death.

He _could_ be better than Jaina…he _could _surpass Anakin's memory…if only he would listen to Abeloth…

_And the woman you loved, a girl you knew since childhood...she pushed you away, rejected you because of what she saw. She saw the darkness within you, Jacen, and sent you away, even when you swore to marry her. _

"It wasn't like that," Jacen muttered. But had it been? He remembered that conversation with Tenel Ka but now he couldn't recall exactly what had transpired…

_And your former apprentice...he has grown grateful that you left, because now he has a proper master...his father, who could teach him much more than you ever could. How long will it take before your current apprentice realizes that she could learn much more from another master?_

Jacen's head fell into his hands as Abeloth continued torturing his mind. Everything she said was absolutely true. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't do _anything_. He could only stand there and watch as his uncle fought alone against Abeloth.

He was pathetic.

_But you don't have to be, Jacen…I am what you could be…you could be Darth Caedus, and rule the galaxy, just like your grandfather—_

It was the wrong thing to say.

"No!" Jacen yelled. Finally breaking free of Abeloth's thrall, he jumped toward the duel and struck at her furiously, forcing her to stop her assault on Luke. Jacen's own face stared back at him and grinned maliciously. But now, this close up, he realized that it wasn't truly his face...

"Doesn't it feel good, Jacen?" Abeloth whispered. "The anger?"

"I will _not _be like him."

"You already are, don't you understand? Nothing you can do can stop it."

Luke stepped forward and attacked again, forcing Abeloth back. "You're wrong. Jacen is Jacen. And he will never join you."

"We will see about that, _Jedi_."

_Don't you see, Jacen? Even now he attempts to control you, to make you be like him, but you will never be like him. As long as Luke Skywalker lives you will always be second best, and that is what he wants. He never wants you to be his equal. That is why he rejected what you learned during your time with the Yuuzhan Vong…that is why he was against you exploring the galaxy on your own…and that is why he does not want you joining me now. _

Jacen watched the fight in front of him, absolutely transfixed. Abeloth—no, _Caedus_—was Luke Skywalker's equal, and suddenly Jacen could picture himself in her place. Never in his life had he allowed himself to imagine that he could be more powerful than his uncle. It was an unattainable goal to all but the most arrogant of Force users.

But Luke wasn't all-powerful. Palpatine had defeated him, as had Vader. Shimmra had almost killed him. Aunt Mara could give him a run for his credits in a saber duel.

Why _couldn't_ Jacen be more powerful than Luke? All Jacen had to do was accept Abeloth…

And even as Jacen had these horrible thoughts about his uncle, he heard his uncle's voice inside his mind: _Remember, Jacen, I will always love you, and she is never what she appears to be!_

Incensed, Abeloth threw out her hand. A burst of Force lightning appeared, throwing Luke across the courtyard. He crashed into one of the stone pillars and instantly righted himself, but Abeloth was faster than the naked eye and she slashed down on Luke's leg before he could bring his lightsaber to block. His uncle did not scream, but Jacen could feel his agony blaring out through the Force.

It was all that Jacen needed.

"Enough." He stepped forward and used the Force to push Abeloth away from his uncle. She stared at him and sneered.

"You are a fool!"

"Perhaps. But I am a fool who follows the light."

Abeloth roared and ran to him. It was all Jacen could do to get his lightsaber up in time.

* * *

><p>Ben stood in the cave with his lightsaber raised and stole a glance at his mother, who was gazing outside with a furrowed brow. Vestara looked curious as well. They had expected some sort of attack from the planet while Luke and Jacen were fighting Abeloth, but it had been quiet so far. Too quiet.<p>

Then it all happened at once: Ben felt a slash of pain against his ankle, his mom cried out, and the roots along the cave ground began to wind themselves around their legs.

"Stang!" Vestara cried. She brought her magenta blade around in a sharp curve and slashed at the roots. Ben followed suit, twirling his blue blade around his body as fast as possible. Then Ben felt another flash of alarm through the Force and knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

"We're going," Mara said in a tone that left no room for argument. Vestara turned and rushed through the tunnel and Ben followed her closely. He could hear his mother enter the tunnel behind him.

_Mom? _he dared to question.

_He's all right. Hurt, but all right. _Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He would know if something had happened to his father, of course, but his parents had a much stronger bond.

But then Ben took note of his mother's concern. She wouldn't be acting this way if Luke was merely hurt. He was the Jedi Grand Master—injuries were in the job description. No, there was something gravely wrong and Ben began to worry, badly.

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, Vestara gasped loudly and Ben got his answer.

Jacen was fighting…himself.

* * *

><p>Mara rushed into the courtyard and took little notice of the ensuing fight. She ran to Luke's side; he was grimacing in pain but his sense in the Force was strong. He'd be all right.<p>

"Can you stand?" Mara whispered.

Luke shook his head. "The damn cut's too deep…" Even still, he tried to pull himself up on Mara's arm, only to gasp out in pain.

Mara placed her hand on Luke's leg and sent healing waves through the Force. Luke pushed her hand away and shook his head. "Go help Jacen," he bit out. "He needs you."

Nodding, Mara pushed back Luke's sweat-soaked hair and kissed his forehead. Then she jumped up and ignited her own blade, and dove headfirst into the fight.

* * *

><p>It was four against one, odds that would normally shift any fight to the realm of victory, but not against Abeloth. She may have been trapped on this planet for eons but she was still immensely strong in the Dark Side. And she had downed the Grand Master…Jacen started to have doubts.<p>

Of course Abeloth picked up on them immediately, but Jacen threw up all his shields and concentrated on fighting. He parried and dodged her red blade and ignored the fact that he was fighting himself. But it _wasn't_ himself. It was Darth Caedus, and he was _not _Darth Caedus. He had done everything in his power to stop Darth Caedus from coming into being.

Jacen was so intent on fighting that he barely took notice of the other combatants, but he could sense them through the Force. Mara was fierce as always, her warrior nature shining through. Ben was a combination of his father and his mother, with his own fighting strengths that made him unique. Jacen was proud to realize that much of his training had stuck with Ben in the past two years. And Vestara, while relatively new to the Force, was powerful in her own right. Her determination shone through in battle and would serve her well.

They were all there for Jacen…they were all fighting with him, for him…perhaps they would win this fight, after all…

_"ENOUGH!"_

Abeloth's yell bellowed throughout the courtyard and Jacen had to cover his ears against it. When he glanced up, Abeloth was staring at him with a tilted head, her blade relaxed at her side.

Everyone else was completely still, frozen in place with raised lightsabers and twisted bodies. Jacen could move, but was frozen in fear.

Abeloth—no, _Caedus_—approached him slowly. "You have forgotten, Jacen, all that you could be. It is time to remind you."

"I am not you," Jacen growled, but Caedus—no, _Abeloth_—ignored hm.

"But you are, and I will show you."

And then, before he could stop it, his mind was assaulted.

The visions came again, invading his mind and he could do nothing to stop them. He closed his eyes, opened them—no matter what he did they were there, taunting him. _"STOP!" _Jacen begged, but his tormentor would not listen.

"This is what you are, Jacen—or should I call you Caedus? It is pointless to resist. They've all seen it now—your true self. Do you think they will ever trust you again? That they will ever want to fight by your side again? They will abandon you and you will be all alone, as you were meant to be.

"But you could join me, and I will give you power beyond that you have ever known…you could be the most powerful man in the galaxy. Your uncle would shake beneath your boots. Everything you desire could be yours for the taking. You would be a fool to say no."

"I'm not," Jacen growled, shaking his head against her lies. Against _Caedus_'s lies.

"Why must you fight it, Jacen? Have I said anything that is untrue?"

_Everything I tell you is a lie._

"Look at me, Jacen. This," Abeloth gestured to herself—to Caedus's form, "is what you were born to be."

_She is never what she appears to be._

"The Dark Side never wins," Jacen protested, but he could feel it. How could he deny this? His visions…hadn't he told Anakin Skywalker that they were real?

"Perhaps I should remind you," Abeloth whispered…and then, the most terrible of all the visions appeared in Jacen's mind. He grabbed his head and screamed but it was to no avail—

"Perhaps this needs to become reality…to push you over the edge…just as you saw…"

Abeloth turned and faced Mara. The former Emperor's Hand was poised for battle, lightsaber drawn back, ready to strike at her foe. But Mara did not move.

"You remember this, don't you?" Jacen stood horrified as he saw the red blade poised to strike against his aunt.

Just as it had been in the vision.

"You remember how good it felt, to slice off her head? To fulfill your destiny? To become _me_?" Abeloth sneered. "No? Perhaps I should remind you…"

Time seemed to slow to an eternity as Abeloth—no, _Caedus_—pulled back his blade. Every fiber of Jacen's being screamed out in horror but he remained frozen in place, unable to do anything.

This was it. He was about to witness his vision become reality.

But it _hadn't _felt good, in the vision. He had been horrified with what he had seen himself do…he had given up everything to make sure that it didn't come true.

For Mara, for Luke…for Ben.

And then, just as it had been on Duro, just as it had been on Yuuzhan'tar, he heard his grandfather's voice: _Remember, she only has as much power as you give her._

Jacen snapped up his head with newfound determination. "No, Abeloth," he whispered. "You should not."

Somehow, Jacen did not know how, he leaped across the courtyard to where Abeloth stood, poised to slice off his defenseless aunt's head. He slashed his green blade against Abeloth's with such force that she stumbled back.

"Enough," Jacen snarled. "You have lost."

Abeloth screamed but she knew that she had lost Jacen, and her form began to dissolve into the monster that she really was.

It was all the distraction they needed.

Suddenly able to move again, Mara dove into a roll and jumped up behind Abeloth. Ben and Vestara rushed in from both sides. Jacen could feel Luke giving them strength through the Force. He could feel his uncle's pride and his eyes stung with tears even as they drove Abeloth back.

As the four of them began to overpower Abeloth, Jacen could hear Luke's voice calling out to him: _Jacen!_

In an echo of the past, Luke threw his lightsaber and Jacen caught it deftly. With military precision, Ben, Vestara, and Mara all brought their lightsabers against Abeloth. She forced them back with a roar…

Jacen stepped in front of her, green blades poised at her throat.

She didn't even have a chance to scream before he crossed the blades and sliced off her head.

* * *

><p>Abeloth's head fell to the floor with a <em>thump.<em> For a moment, the four of them stood completely still, breathing heavily. Then Mara ran to Luke, who was still wincing in pain. She managed to get him to a standing position, and they hobbled over to the body.

"We'll need to take her body back, and examine it," Luke murmured. Mara nodded in agreement.

But Ben was not focused on Abeloth, nor his parents, nor Vestara, who somehow looked even more beautiful after the throes of battle.

All Ben could do was stare at Jacen, his former master—the man everyone had called stoic and cold and a mindless philosopher.

The man who was now kneeling on the ground, weeping.

Vestara was the first to approach Jacen, there to offer support to her master as a dutiful apprentice. Then Ben knelt down and tentatively placed his arm on Jacen's shoulder. His cousin shrugged him off but Ben persisted, wrapping his arms around Jacen's neck and wiping away his tears. Jacen finally turned to him in shock.

"It's alright, Jacen," Ben whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Jacen kept sobbing, and Ben kept reassuring him. Everything _would_ be okay, because they loved each other.

And that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Jacen finally woke up several hours later in the _Jade Shadow_'s medbay, confused and disoriented and with absolutely no recollection of the past several days' events. But as soon as Ben came in to check on him, it all came rushing back—the visions, the arguments with Ben, the fight with Abeloth. How Abeloth had come so close to making Jacen's visions become reality...

How he had resisted her at the last minute.

Jacen grimaced and brought up his hand, blocking his face against the light. Ben immediately lowered the level of luminescence and took a seat next to the medibunk. "Hey. You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just…my head hurts. How did I get here?" The last thing Jacen remembered was kneeling in the ruins, surrounded by Ben and Vestara.

"Dad put you in a trance. You seemed pretty out of it, and we wanted to get out of there quickly, so…"

Jacen nodded. "Right. What happened to Abeloth?"

Ben glanced to one of the other medibunks. There was something lying on top of it, covered with a shroud. Realizing what it was, Jacen scurried to the opposite side of his bunk. "Gah!" he yelled.

"Oops, sorry," Ben said, grimacing. "Should've warned you about that."

"Is she…?"

"Dead, as far as we can tell—unless she manages to grow another head. We're bringing her back to the Temple, just in case, to examine her. Dad's worried that we might not have seen the last of her, but for now, it seems like we're out of the woods."

"That's good." Jacen looked down at his hands. "Um…did he say anything about…?"

"Callista? No, Dad said he couldn't sense her while we were fighting. I guess she managed to escape Abeloth after all."

"That's good. I mean, I know she was…"

Ben shrugged. "No, it's all right. I'm glad she's all right, too."

Jacen glanced around the room. "So where's everyone else?"

"Dad's in a healing trance. Mom and Vestara are in the cockpit, yapping away like old pals."

Jacen chuckled. "I thought those two would get along well."

"Yeah, when I left them Mom was telling Vestara all about the best vibroblades on and off the market."

"Why am I not surprised?"

They both laughed, then fell into an awkward silence. Jacen kept glancing over at the shrouded figure—the being that had almost caused him to embrace his visions and allow his aunt to be killed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jacen glanced up, not at all surprised by his cousin's question. His first instinct was to avoid talking about what had happened. It was too awkward to discuss.

But then he realized that avoiding the conversation was what got him into this mess to begin with. This was his cousin—his _family_. As hard as it was…he owed him that much.

He owed them all.

Jacen let out a heavy sigh and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I guess I should. But I want to talk to everyone. You all deserve to hear it."

Ben nodded. "I'll go get them."

Awhile later, after Luke had been awakened from his healing trance, the party of five sat around the table in the galley while Jacen Solo finally revealed the truth surrounding his decision to leave the Jedi Order. He told them everything—the visions that started when he first met Abeloth in the Maw; how he returned and tried to live a normal life, helping at the Academy and visiting Zonoma Sekot and Danni Quee; how the visions reappeared, causing him to run away again; his dark behavior during the Killik crisis, and how it caused Tenel Ka to break off their engagement; his secret meetings with the Dark Lady Lumiya at the start of the last war; how the visions deepened, until Jacen realized he had to do something to make them stop—to keep them from coming true.

The worst part was staring at his aunt's face while describing the vision of her murder. He couldn't dare look at Ben while telling the story. It was too hard.

But his family did not reject him, or look at him like he was a Sith. For the first time in a very long time, Jacen felt like he was understood.

And he felt like an idiot for holding it inside for so long. His uncle had his own dalliances with the Dark Side. His aunt had lived with it for the first part of her life. Of course they would understand.

And Ben…surprisingly, Ben did not look angry, not as he'd been when Jacen had announced his decision to leave. Instead he looked sad, and Jacen understood why. He was wondering what might have been if Jacen had just been honest about his feelings.

Jacen knew that those thoughts would plague him throughout the rest of his life, but he tried not to dwell on them. This was a new start, and he was going to take it.

Finally Luke and Mara left the galley, giving some poor excuse about needing sleep, and Vestara headed off to her room as well, leaving Ben and Jacen alone for the first time in several years. Former master and apprentice regarded each other tentatively.

"I'm sorry," Jacen whispered.

Ben shrugged. "It's okay. I understand. I just…I wish you would've told me."

"I know. I know, it was just…_so hard_, Ben. It was so hard to look you in the eye after seeing what I'd done to your mother. Not just your mother, but my own aunt—the woman who'd saved my life when I was just a baby. She cared for me my entire life, even when she wasn't with Luke yet…and I killed her in cold blood. Just like a Sith."

"But you _didn't_, Jacen. You didn't do those things."

"I know, but…seeing myself doing all those things...you have no idea how that affected me. How it scared me. It made me feel…wrong."

"Well, you sure had a funny way of trying to act 'right'."

Jacen chuckled, remembering all the things people used to say about his disposition. "I sure acted like a big jerk, huh?"

"Yup. Still…I wish you would've told me."

"I couldn't—"

"Because I would've told you the same thing I want to tell you now: that you're Jacen Solo, my cousin—and a good person. And you would never do those things. You'd _never_ turn to the Dark Side, you know why? Because you _chose_ not to. You could've done so at any time since you saw those visions, but you didn't, because you love us and you couldn't do those things. _That's _what I would have told you, if you hadn't been so kriffing stupid."

Jacen grinned. "I guess I deserved that."

"Ya think?" But Ben grinned too, and two years of animosity suddenly seemed to melt away.

"I really am sorry about the way I left. It wasn't fair to you," Jacen whispered.

"I know. But now…now I finally understand. And I guess I can't be too mad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean…Dad got to finish my training. And I got to meet Vestara…" Ben trailed off awkwardly and shrugged.

Jacen patted Ben on the shoulder. "You guys make a good pair."

"Yeah…well…maybe. Anyway, um…when we got back to the ship Dad told me that I'd done well on the mission, and when we get back he's going to recommend to the Council that I'm promoted to Knight."

"That's great, Ben!"

"Yeah. So um, I'm sure your mom will want to plan some big party in my honor…and…and I'd really like for you to be there."

"Really?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah. We haven't had a big family thing in awhile. It'll be fun, you know—one last party before Jaina's little hellion comes along and ruins everything."

Jacen laughed. "Don't remind me. I'm probably going to have to train that child, if he can ever be pried out of the cockpit, that is."

Ben laughed, too. "Yeah. And, um…you know…if Vestara comes with you…that'll be all right, too."

"I think she'd like that."

"Good." Ben shifted in his chair. "I should probably leave you alone now and let you get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine," Jacen protested. "I like the company."

"All right. It's just kind of awkward, talking to you again…"

Jacen looked down sadly. "Yeah."

"But it's nice. I missed it."

Jacen looked up and met Ben's gaze. "Me, too."

The two cousins sat silently for a few moments, then Ben got a mischievous look on his face, one Jacen remembered fondly from years of training sessions. "Hey, Jacen, I was wondering—do you know any good Daala jokes?"

Jacen grinned. "Please, there's nothing the Empire likes more than a good Daala joke. You know why Palpatine never cloned Daala?"

"No, why?"

"Because not even Palpatine was cruel enough to subject the galaxy to two Daalas."

There was silence for a moment...and then, there was nothing but laughter.

* * *

><p>Several days later the Skywalkers sat alone in the <em>Jade Shadow<em>'s galley, silently eating dinner. Mara had expected that Ben would be sullen after leaving Vestara, but instead he was in a better mood than he'd been in a long time. Mara smiled, glad that Ben and Jacen had finally reconciled. They truly made a good pair.

It was difficult for Mara to hear the truth about Jacen's visions, and she tried her best not to think about what would have happened if they'd come true, but she couldn't help it. The thought of leaving Ben without a mother…it tore at her heart. But in the end, it didn't matter, because Jacen had made sure that the visions didn't come true. For that, Mara could only be grateful.

Toward the end of the meal, Ben stood up. "I'm still hungry. Do you want anything else to eat?"

Mara met Luke's gaze and shrugged. "Sure, I could go for some dessert," he said.

"You can _always_ go for some dessert," she teased.

"Ew, gross!" Ben groaned.

Mara rolled her eyes. "I was referring to the fact that your father has a voracious appetite, Ben."

"That's not helping, Mom."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Ben? You sure seem to have a rather one-track mind right now. Could that be the result of spending several days around a certain female apprentice?"

"Oh, blast it. I've lost my appetite. You guys eat 'dessert' by yourselves."

Ben left the galley in a huff. Mara was laughing so hard that she couldn't even be mad at him for not cleaning up his dishes. She merely shook her head and took his plate to be cleaned, then came back to the table with the aforementioned dessert.

"Mmm," Luke commented. "Looks good."

"It should, I made it myself," Mara replied, taking a spoonful of cake and putting it up to Luke's mouth.

He leaned back to peer at it. "You did?"

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I did. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem!" Luke opened his mouth and Mara placed the cake on his tongue. Luke's eyes closed and he grimaced a bit…but then he smiled. "Stang, Mara! This is _good_!"

"You sound surprised, Skywalker."

"Well, no offense…but you aren't the best cook in the galaxy."

Mara slapped him and took her own bite of the cake. "Hey," she exclaimed, eyes widening, "this really _is _good!"

Luke laughed. "Surprised?"

"Shut up." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments he pulled away, eyes sparkling.

"So, uh…you still hungry for dessert?"

Mara groaned. "Eat the cake first. It took a long time to make."

Luke pouted but ate the rest of the dessert greedily. It was only a few minutes until the cake had been devoured. Luke put down his spoon and smiled. "See? I work fast."

"As a matter of fact, I seem to remember you working _very_ slow."

Luke snorted. "Well, that wasn't entirely my fault. You're the one who kept insisting that you couldn't stand me all those years."

"Point," Mara sighed. "Well, it's a good thing that Ben isn't taking after you in that department, judging by the kiss he gave Vestara."

Luke nearly shot out of his chair. "Wait a minute—Ben kissed Vestara?"

"Yeah, you didn't see them?"

"No, when did it happen?"

"Right before we left Klatooine. He pulled her behind the ramp and planted one right on her lips."

"He did? Well if he was hiding, how did you see it?"

"Luke." She gave him a withering look. "I was a spy, remember?"

Luke shook his head, but kept grinning. "Way to go, Ben!" Mara smacked him. "What!" he protested. "It's just kissing."

"Yeah, and I guess I should be glad that he's not as slow as you were if I want to have grandkids sometime this century. And speaking of _that_, you really need to have a talk with him soon. Like tomorrow."

"We've already had that talk, Mara."

"Well have another one."

Luke huffed. "Fine. But now," he continued, trailing his fingers down Mara's arm, "can we _please_ get back to dessert?"

"But the cake's already finished."

Luke tried to look mad, but he couldn't. He lifted Mara up from the table and carried her to their stateroom, drowning out her protests with kisses the entire time.

That night, all was right in the Skywalker household.

**FIN**


End file.
